The present invention relates to dual axles, and more particularly to dual drive axles, which are used, for example, in electric powered vehicles like wheelchairs.
Manufacturers use two separate motors to improve maneuverability of electric powered vehicles or drive elements requiring independent control. For example, an electric lawn and garden tractor has independent electric motors for both driven wheels. The independent motors include separate reduction gearboxes and their wheels mounted on the output shaft of the gearboxes. The motors are controlled independently to allow each wheel to rotate at different speeds or in opposite directions. The power to the motors is controlled by an electric controller independent of the wheel, as to speed, with the power being increase or decreased in accordance with whether the wheels are under running or over running, relative to a manually-controlled speed setting. This allows a tight turning radius, that is, a zero turning radius when desired.
In electric motors the armature and commutator are generally spaced apart from each other axially along the motor shaft and wired in a manner to function as part of the motor. The armature is mounted to the motor shaft within a magnetic field. The armature is usually rotatably supported on the shaft by bearings. Consequently, a typical motor design includes one rotating armature. What is needed is an axle drive apparatus that is inexpensive to build with two separate armatures that independently rotate within one or two magnetic fields using a continuous common structure assembly.
It is an aspect of the claimed invention to provide an inexpensive axle apparatus with dual driven output shafts.
It is another aspect of the claimed invention to provide a dual drive axle apparatus sharing one or two magnetic fields.
It is yet another aspect of the claimed invention to provide a dual drive axle apparatus with two independently controlled armatures.
An axle drive apparatus includes a first rotor assembly with a first output shaft and a second rotor assembly with a second output shaft for providing independent rotation of the first and second output shafts. There also includes a first and second conductive assembly for, respectively, conducting electrical current into a inducing rotation of the first and the second rotor. Finally, an axial housing commonly connects the first and second rotor and the first and second brush card assembly.
A method of operating an axle drive apparatus includes supplying current to a first conductive and second conductive assembly, respectively, to conduct the current into and inducing rotation of a first and second rotor assembly. Then the axle drive is operated by engaging a first rotor assembly and a second rotor assembly, respectively, providing independent rotation of a first and a second output shaft.
These and other aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, the description being used to illustrate a preferred embodiments of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.